the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Addison Peacock
Addison Peacock '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S7E15's "The Rosie Hour". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 7 ** Episode 15 *** "The Rosie Hour" ** Episode 17 *** "Crinklebottom" ** Episode 18 *** "Dead Arm" ** Episode 19 *** "The Graveyard Lottery" ** Episode 21 *** "You Are What You Eat" *** "Real Life Horror Experience" ** Episode 24 *** "We Were Soap" *** "How I Became a Vegetarian" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "I Found Margaret's Diary" ** Episode 2 *** "Her Last Call" *** "Video Footage" *** "Christopher" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Last Passenger" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "From the Inside Out" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "The Closing Shift at Pizza Hut" *** "Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" ** Episode 7 *** "I Have One Daughter" *** "Search and Rescue: The Stairs" ** Episode 8 *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Hidden in the Colors" ** Episode 10 *** [["The Murder in My Backyard"|'"The Murder in My Backyard"']] ** Episode 13 *** "The New Beginnings Center" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" *** "Auntie Bells" ** Episode 16 *** [["Passit, Florida"|'"Passit, Florida"']] *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 17 *** "Spencer's Last Prank" ** Episode 22 *** "Wallmart" ** Episode 24 *** "Death Before Disco" ** Episode 25 *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Birch Faces" ** Episode 3 *** "Garbage" ** Episode 6 *** "When I Died" ** Episode 8 *** "My Birthday Dolls" ** Episode 10 *** "Thank You For Calling" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 14 *** "The Missing Radio Hosts" ** Episode 15 *** "Groundskeeper to a Ghost Town" *** "My First Student" ** Episode 16 *** "I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" ** Episode 17 *** "What Came After the Accident" ** Episode 18 *** "The Kings Inn Motel" ** Episode 19 *** "My Best Friend's Instagram" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" ** Episode 23 *** "Have You Seen Aaron Bohl?" ** Episode 24 *** "The Limping Woman" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Ghost Lights" *** "Bottom of the Barrel" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Half Moon Island" ** Episode 3 *** "Call Me Gone" *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 5 *** "The Trespassers" ** Episode 6 *** "Drool" *** "Shelter from the Storm" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "Underneath the Mistletoe" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" ** Episode 9 *** [["The Lady at the Mail Slot"|'"The Lady at the Mail Slot"']] ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 12 *** "My Anime Body Pillow" *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 14 *** "Crone's Wood" *** "It'll Be Back Tonight" *** "The Flame that Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 15 *** "Edward" *** Three Faced Thelma" *** "What Was Under My Bed" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" ** Episode 17 *** "There Was a Little Girl" *** "Look Up, See Through" *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" ** Episode 18 *** "Glue Girl" *** "500 Yards" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Head in the Clouds" *** "Padre del Oro" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 21 *** "Thin Ice" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** "All That Moves Us" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "My Twin Sister Hannah is Dead" * Season 11 ** Episode 2 *** "Not Your Standard Phobia" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Happy Birthday, Sleepless" ** Episode 3 *** "A Eulogy for My Uncle" *** "Warning Cry" ** Episode 4 *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Long Night at the Nursing Home" ** Episode 6 *** "Full Bloom" *** "Blind Contract" *** "It Came Out of the Rain" ** Episode 8 *** "In a Land of Weeping Corpses" ** Episode 10 *** "It's a Match" *** [["Jasper the Gasper"|'"Jasper the Gasper"']] ** Episode 11 *** "B is for Ballora" ** Episode 12 *** "A Ride That Never Ends" ** Episode 13 *** "The Time-Out Doll" ** Episode 14 *** "Fun Facts" ** Episode 15 *** "The Prom Baby" ** Episode 16 *** "I Want My MTV" *** "The Open Secret of East Hall" ** Episode 17 *** "Dead Air" ** Episode 18 *** "The Night Lily" *** "Secrets and Motives" ** Episode 19 *** "Lost" *** "Fear of Flying" ** Episode 20 *** "Remy" ** Episode 21 *** "The Tappan Zee Bridge" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Home" *** "Hallowed Ground" ** Episode 23 *** "I Should Have Never Started Smoking" *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Family Strega" *** "The Public Domain" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Birds of a Feather" *** "What the Dead Feel" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "Unknown Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "October 17, 1989" *** "The Last Bus" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "It's Tradition" *** "The Bell Tower Children" ** Bonus Episode #2: Christmas 2018 *** "It Sees You When You're Sleeping" ** Episode 4 *** "Day 416" *** "Eli" ** Episode 5 *** "Spitting Image" ** Episode 7 *** "Underground" ** Episode 8 *** "Take Me Home" ** Episode 10 *** "Pass It On" ** Episode 11 *** "Life in Retail" ** Episode 12 *** "Recalculating" *** "Fresh Meat" ** Episode 13 *** "End Game" ** Episode 15 *** "Jinn" ** Episode 16 *** "MJ Was Here" ** Episode 17 *** "A Ride Through Shenandoah" ** Episode 18 *** "Victoria's Road" *** "The Girl on the Porch" ** Episode 19 *** "Keep Your Eyes on the Road" ** Episode 20 *** "By Her Hand, She Draws You Down" *** "The Girls of Briar Hill" ** Episode 21 *** "Come to Daddy" *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "Sanguine Libations" *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "The Hell Halls of Holy-Ween" *** "The Things Cassie Saw" ** Episode 24 *** "Sock Monster" *** "Every Day" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Let Nothing Go to Waste" *** "RU OK? *** "Blemish" ** Bous Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 8 *** "The Iscariot 8" * Season 13 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "We Didn't Have Words Back Then" ** Episode 1 *** "Elevator Code" *** "Shreds" *** [["Best Left Buried"|'"Best Left Buried"']] ** Episode 2 *** "The House of Edges" *** "Silence" *** "Consumed" ** Episode 3 *** "Winnie the Walking and Talking Doll" *** "Missing Brindolyn" ** Episode 4 *** "Mom and Dad" *** "Can Spiders Actually Lay Eggs Under Human Skin?" ** Episode 6 *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 7 *** "Vendetta" ** Episode 8 *** "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" ** Episode 9 *** "What Haunts Me" ** Episode 12 *** "The Graduation" *** "On Your Honor" *** "Close Your Eyes, Sleep" *** "But There's No Sleep at Camp" ** Episode 13 *** "Just One" *** "The Girl on the Beach in Our Indian Summer" ** Episode 14 *** "Dancing Demons" *** "The Storm Game" ** Episode 15 *** "The Demon of Holy Innocence" *** "The Doctor is In" ** Episode 16 *** "Better than Mardi Gras" *** [["Bad Apples"|'"Bad Apples"']] *** "Plan X Part 2" ** Episode 17 *** "It's in the Yard" *** "The Lies I Tell" *** "Plan X Part 3" ** Episode 18 *** "Green Rain" *** [["Death in the Family"|'"Death in the Family"']] *** "The Parsonage" *** "My Neighbors Practice Acting Normal at Night" *** "Plan X Part 4" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** [["Pork n' Stuff"|'"Pork n' Stuff"']] *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Episode 20 *** "Nina's Bones" *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween Live at the El Rey Theatre *** "A Very Sleepless Halloween" ** Episode 22 *** "I Remember Annie" ** Episode 23 *** "Don't Choose the Goat" ** Episode 24 *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner" *** "Trailer One: The Happy Slap Chap" *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Wonderland" *** "You Gotta Believe (In Grandpa John)" *** "Episode Wraparound" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "A Very Ouija Christmas" *** "Rockin' Around the Murder Tree" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Return" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 2 *** "The Casting Couch" ** Episode 5 *** "Services Rendered" *** "Galatea"